It's Christmas
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bella Swan is enjoying her last minute shopping, until she see's a homeless man in trouble. She insists on helping him, giving him some money and a place to sleep... After all, it's Christmas... But, is the man all he seems? O/S AH


****

**Alright so i've been having some MINOR trouble with writer's block... And everytime i sit down to write another chapter of a story i lose interest, so instead i've been working on this oneshot while i get back on track.**

**It IS a Christmas story and I KNOW it's not Christmas, but hey i love some Christmas spirit and romance!**

**Anyway, Twilight isn't mine... Sixteen stories and it's still not mine, i think you guys have caught on by now xD**

**Characters: All Human**

**Rating: T**

**Other than that, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

The cold was biting at my feet, even through my thick woollen socks and knee high boots that had my skinny jeans tucked into them. I crushed my coat closer to me, letting my neck become warmer with the scarf tied tightly around it.

Even though I normally hated the cold, I loved it tonight.

It was Christmas Eve, and anything other than freezing temperatures would've lessened my holiday spirit.

I lived in Seattle, and even though I had a waitressing job that paid just over minimum wage, and slaved away six days a week to keep my apartment warm and food in my fridge, I'd gone all out this Christmas to get my parents good gifts.

I was spending the day with them tomorrow, and I'd gone out tonight to get some last minute gifts and wrapping paper before I snuggled close to my couch and watched Christmas movies until I fell asleep.

I walked down the steps to the subway, glancing at the times before I smiled. It would be here any minute.

I went to the vending machine, popping in the dollar before the can of coke dropped out. I lifted it before turning around to sit down as I waited.

Something however caught my eye.

I stopped and stared harder as the crowd in the corner moved a little to help my view.

A group of young men had surrounded a homeless man, who was currently moving further into the wall to shield himself from them.

I frowned, and before I could even make my brain catch up with my actions, I was in front of them, screaming into their faces.

"What the hell? Get away from him!"

The men... Or rather the _boys _who had been sneering in the man's face, suddenly pulled back to look at me, surprised looks plastering their faces.

"What kind of sick fuckers are you? Are you going to mug him? Oh yeah because he has thousands of dollars he can give to you... Get away from him! You guys are barely out of high school. Go home and see what mommy and daddy have gotten you for Christmas."

The guys laughed a little, before stumbling off quite drunkenly towards the other end of the subway, muttering something about a sad bitch.

I sighed and soon found the blood rushing to my head as I realised what I'd just done.

I could've gotten killed.

It was lucky that the boys didn't get angry when they were drunk, and they'd walked away from me rather than closer to me...

"Uh... Thank you?" I heard a quiet voice speak and my face drifted down to the man, who I'd completely forgotten was there.

I blinked as I took him in. He was young, with a little stubble around his jaw and blazing green eyes than made my heart flutter a little bit more than normal.

He was covered in a fleece and rain jacket that covered his head with the hood. I could see pieces of bronze hair jut out from the rim and it only added to the youth of the man.

He looked around my age.

After minutes of ogling him, I bent down to get at eye level.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, speaking low so no-one would hear.

He nodded, smiling a little to reveal bright white teeth, "I'm fine... Thanks to you..."

"Don't mention it." I smiled, suppressing a sigh as I debated about what to do next. It was Christmas, and I couldn't leave him here alone with nothing.

Firstly I took his hand before I set my can of coke into it.

He glanced down at our hands before I pulled mine away and reached to my handbag.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"That's for you." I nodded towards the can before I took out my purse. I knew from Charlie, my dad, telling me never to take out money in front of drunks or druggies that this could be dangerous. But there was something about him that didn't scream out at me that I was in jeopardy.

I slipped my hand inside the purse, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and crushing it into his cold hand, "Get something warm to eat and drink. It might help you find a hostel too." I smiled gently, setting my wallet inside my bag again.

He stared at the money and I watched as his eyes widened, "I can't take this..."

"You can." I insisted. "Plus, it's Christmas." I smiled.

I moved to my shopping bags, taking out a warm scarf I'd originally bought for Charlie, "Here." I moved to wrap it around his neck, bundling him up warmly before slipping it down the front of his coat, "That'll keep you warm."

Just as I went to move away, the man's hand grabbed mine, "Thank you." He whispered, "I won't find somewhere to sleep tonight. But this will be a great help."

I smiled, but my features were masked by sadness, "You won't have anywhere tonight?"

He shook his head, "Everywhere is full, beautiful. I'll be staying here."

I frowned and the sudden gust of air blew around me as the subway arrived. Suddenly I stood up, grabbing my bags and handbag, "Come on." I nodded towards the subway.

"What?"

"Come on. You're coming with me."

His eyes widened in genuine shock before he shook his head, "No way. I can't do that."

"You can. Now hurry up before the train leaves. It's the last one tonight, it's Christmas Eve remember?" I smiled, helping him carefully to his feet, "Don't you have anything else?"

He shook his head, "Just my coat." He smiled, "And now a scarf too."

We clambered onto the subway, taking a seat beside each other as I tried to ignore the curious and horrified stares we received from the other passengers.

He sat beside me nervously, fiddling with his hands for a moment before he reached to run his fingers through his hair, letting the hood of his jacket fall back. I watched in awe. Seeing his handsome face become revealed to me made my mouth drop open slightly.

How could someone like him be so unfortunate?

Well, it could happen to anyone I suppose.

He looked down at me as he noticed my stare. I thought he was going to say something, but instead he just gazed back at me, and soon enough I was blushing the colour of a lobster.

I looked away and down at my shoes, biting the inside of my cheek as the subway moved towards our destination.

I stood up when it came to our stop and motioned for him to follow me.

He got up, walking slowly behind me as I stepped off. He was off seconds later and I smiled up at him, "My flat's this way."

He nodded a little and fell into step with me, "You don't have to do this you know..." He glanced around, almost self-consciously.

"I want to. It's Christmas, for God's sake."

"Don't you have a family?"

Did he mean a boyfriend?

I laughed a little, "Just my parents. I'm spending tomorrow with them..." I suddenly wondered what he would do... I couldn't leave him alone on Christmas Day... "You could come with me if you like... But... They might wonder who you are... We could pretend..." I trailed off, shaking my head before I let the thought travel to my lips.

"Pretend what?"

"That we're a couple... That way they won't be pestering you."

"No it's fine... I'll leave in the morning anyway."

"Where will you go?" I turned onto my street and he followed quickly, keeping up with me with the aid of his devastatingly long legs.

He didn't speak for a moment, "There's a shelter offering food to homeless people tomorrow for Christmas."

He was lying.

I sighed, but dropped the subject.

We walked up the steps to the apartment block and I slid the key through the lock before I held the door for him to go inside. We walked up the three flights of stairs before we reached my door.

I unlocked it and went inside, flicking on the light as the cold bit through my clothes.

"This is where you live?" The man's voice was incredulous and as I looked around I frowned.

What was wrong with it?

It was a little small... And quite simple and cheap if you wanted to get in to details... But it was still a place to live...

"What do you mean?"

"This is where you live and yet you're handing my twenty dollars to get food?"

I turned on him raising an eyebrow. Was he seriously condemning my apartment?

"It's Christmas." I said again.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so... Harsh. All I'm saying is, you're living in basic standards yet you're handing me money... It's very generous."

I smiled then, and gave a shrug of my shoulders.

"Alright, take off your coat..." I thought for a moment, "You can have a shower, there are clean towels in the bathroom. Give me your clothes and I'll put them in the wash for you..."

He didn't answer and after a moment I turned around to face him, frowning at him as I removed my coat, "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be doing this..." He sighed, emotions I couldn't understand fighting with each other in his eyes, "And neither should you... I could be a murderer, or a rapist, or a thief for all you know..."

I sighed, setting my coat on the rack by the door, "But you're not. And stop being silly." I smiled, "It's Christmas."

"You say that a lot." He commented, finally moving to take off his raincoat.

"It's the truth." I grinned.

I took his coat from him, hanging it up by my own before I turned to face him again. I swallowed and felt my eyes widen as I looked at him.

He was wearing an old shirt and jeans, which hung low on his waist as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was very young, around twenty five or twenty six. His golden hair was a mess, though I didn't think that was down to being homeless.

His face was handsome and undeniably heart wrenching when I thought of what he had to go through every day.

He noticed me looking and raised an eyebrow before smiling, "I never introduced myself." He walked towards me and took my hand, "I'm Edward."

Edward. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy.

I smiled at him, trying to ignoring the course of warmth that shot up my arm with his grasp, "I'm Bella."

"That's a beautiful name..." He murmured quietly.

We stood in silence for a moment before I motioned towards the door down the hall, "The bathroom is that way. I'll turn on the heating, it's too cold in here."

He let go of my hand, moving to walk down the hall, "It's warmer than outside."

I watched him leave before I headed to the heating box, hitting it a few times before it buzzed to life and I heard the heating click on.

The bathroom door opened and I watched as Edward's arm poked out and he dropped his clothes outside.

"There's a spare bathrobe on the hanger if you want to use it." I said as I walked to grab his clothes.

I heard him mutter a thank you before I headed down to the kitchen, throwing his clothes into the washer before timing it for a quick wash. I made about getting us something to eat, because I had no doubt that he would be hungry.

After I'd covered two full plates in ham and cheese sandwiches, I set them onto the coffee table in the living room just as I heard the water stop in the bathroom.

I went back into the kitchen, boiling some milk on the stove for some hot chocolate. Edward walked into the kitchen slowly, and even though I noticed him from the corner of my eye, I felt the need to look up at him.

He was even more beautiful when he'd just showered.

His hair was wet and even though most of it was in disarray, some odd strands stuck to his temples. His eyes were hesitant and cautious, but still the most exquisite green colour I'd ever seen in my life.

"There's... There's some sandwiches on the table... What do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." He nodded.

I was busy looking at the blue bathrobe that adorned his slim but strong figure as he spoke, so I had to look up at him again, "I'm having hot chocolate... You know, for Christmas and all that. You sure you want that?"

"Hot chocolate is great." He smiled, "Shall I go sit down?"

"Yes, go eat." I nodded, "I bet you're hungry."

He didn't answer, instead he turned around and walked off to the living room, and out of my sight.

Once I had filled two mugs full of hot chocolate I went to join him. I looked over at him as I set the cups on the table, raising an eyebrow at his posture. He was on the edge of the couch, eating the sandwiches slowly and his body frame was awkward.

I sighed, "Edward you don't have to sit like I'm going to throw you out. You're a guest. Relax." I lifted the remote, turning on the TV before handing it to him, "Here, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back soon."

When I'd had my shower, and dressed into my brand new comfy sweats and t-shirt that I'd bought for Christmas Eve, I walked out to see Edward again. He was leaning back against the couch now and watching TV, although I could still tell he was extremely anxious.

I headed straight for the kitchen, turning the dryer on and pushing his clothes into the machine. I went back out and smiled as he looked up. I sat down beside him, crossing my legs before I grabbed my hot chocolate.

"Anything good on TV?"

"No, not really..." he shrugged, "Just a stupid police drama."

I turned my head slightly to look at him, "Listen... Normally on Christmas Eve I watch some movies, you know, get into the spirit of things... You don't mind do you?"

He smiled and my heart lurched at the sight of his bright teeth and smile that reached his eyes, "No I don't mind at all."

I got up, moving to my selection of DVDs, "Seeing as you're the guest, you can pick the first one."

"Umm... Do you have _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_?"

I grinned, "Of course, it's my favourite Christmas movie."

I heard him laugh, "Yeah me too. My sister and I..." I looked up at him as I pushed the DVD into the slot, raising an eyebrow at his mention of family, "We used to watch it all the time."

"Used to?" I asked quietly, "Have you guys fallen out?" He didn't answer, instead he just held my gaze while his eyes were tormented with things I couldn't understand, "Edward, how did you come to be homeless?"

He looked down at his mug, "I'd rather not talk about it... If you don't mind."

I shook my head, turning my attention back to the TV to hit play, "Not at all."

Halfway through the movie, Edward's clothes were ready to be worn again. But instead of making him sleep in them, I pulled out a pair of pyjamas that I'd gotten Charlie for Christmas. Of course he resisted, but when I said "It's Christmas" he took them and got changed in the bathroom.

We were onto our second movie and tenth cup of hot chocolate when we really got talking. Edward was not only beautiful, but he was a smart man too. We talked very little about him, and I got the impression he was guarded about his life. He often reverted the conversation back to me and I told him all about my parents and my job, my dreams and aspirations and how I'd come to be where I am now...

I fell asleep against his shoulder halfway through, _Baby, it's cold outside. _And his gentle voice started to wake me up again, "Bella... Bella..."

I opened my eyes, noticing how I was positioned before I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight." He said, smiling at me.

I looked up at the clock on the wall, watching as it hit midnight on the dot. I smiled, "Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas to you too Bella."

I got up, going to the cupboard in my bedroom and pulling out two pillows and an extra duvet. I walked back out to Edward, sighing a little, "I'm sorry I don't have an extra bedroom..."

"It's fine." He shook his head, finishing his hot chocolate in one go before he set the empty cup on the table, "You've done enough for me already."

I handed him the duvet and set the pillows on the couch before I smiled, blushing a little, "Well... I guess I'll let you sleep... Merry Christmas Edward, I'll see you in the morning."

I turned to walk to my bedroom, stopping only for a second when Edward replied, "Merry Christmas Bella... Thank you..."

I turned around to face him as I stood in the doorway, "Don't thank me." I grinned, "It's Christmas."

He nodded, laughing quietly at my overused phrase, "It's Christmas."

I smiled to myself, getting into bed and letting the Christmas night take over my senses, and pull me into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning... Edward was gone...

I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do...

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a voice was telling me to check my purse and everywhere else in the house to make sure nothing had been taken, but that voice was just stupid. So I didn't check.

I had to get ready for my Christmas dinner with Renee and Charlie, and wrap up their presents because I never got the chance to the night before.

Once that was done I started to clear up the cups and plates we'd left out, and also the duvet Edward had folded up and left on my couch. Halfway through my clean up was when I'd found his note.

_I'm sorry._

_Thank you._

_Merry Christmas._

_Edward._

I knew I shouldn't have cried... But I did...

I'd lost a friend. I'd lost someone who I felt comfortable with and close to.

Christmas Day had been a drag, and the next day I had an all day shift at the cafe.

I started at 9am, and as soon as I walked through the doors, my best friend Jacob was hounding me.

"Bells!"

"Yeah?" I sighed, climbing onto a stool by the counter to hear what he had to say, "What is it?"

"This is for you." He placed an envelope onto the space in front of me, making me frown.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the large package in my hand and shaking it slightly.

"I don't know." He replied.

"It's not from you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Nope." He walked away then, towards a pile of teenagers who had entered the cafe to take their order.

I was still frowning as I pulled out the contents on the envelope. I eyed the newspaper in front of me, wondering why on earth someone sent me a copy of _The Seattle Times._

I glanced at the date, and noticed how it was this morning's edition, fresh of the press apparently. Just as I was about to turn to Jacob and ask what the hell this was all about, I noticed a picture on the front page.

With a double take and closer inspection I realised the picture was of the subway, more importantly I noticed the picture... Was of Edward.

My eagerness to know what the hell was going on made conclusions jump into my head before I had time to process them.

Did he get hurt?

Was he dead?

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a moment before I made an effort to read the front page article.

_CHRISTMAS: A TIME FOR GIVING? OR A TIME FOR LIVING?_

_On the 24__th__ December I took to the streets, with nothing more than a quarter in my hand and a raincoat on my back. I took up residence on the northern subway of the city of Seattle, starting my insight into the lives of our Americans and so called friends. _

_Why might you ask?_

_I'm a reporter, yes. But I want to delve into what is wrong with the world. I want to discover what is wrong in our society and what we can do to help it._

_The cold winter air was a force to be reckoned with, and even though I cursed myself for attempting this enquiry in the winter, I sobered myself with the thought that the real homeless people of America do not have the choice to go home..._

_From 9am to the peak of 6pm I sat while people passed me. They didn't look at me, they didn't smile, they didn't offer a few dollars to get a hot drink, they didn't even wish me a Merry Christmas._

_This is the horror of our people._

_It turns out that Christmas is no longer a time for giving, but a time for living... Living the high life._

_While people in the streets have nothing more than a few dollars to their name, others were running around trying to buy their last minute Christmas presents. It seems that people are more comfortable living in their own little bubble, where everything is perfect and no-one is suffering._

_To those people, I tell them to push past the barriers of their money and their festivities, and to see the true picture of our streets and the true nature of our brothers and sisters._

_This article is not just an insight to the horror of what is happening around us, it is also a thank you and an apology._

_Like I said, I waited until 6pm and not one person had offered the aid of a drink, or the offer of a dollar... However, at this time a group of young men had surrounded me, and during their little parade of shouting, a young woman came to my rescue._

_I could see in her face that she was not only trying to protect me, but she had no clue what she was doing. If they turned on her, I would've had no problem in jumping up, blowing my cover and protecting her... But they didn't. Instead they left._

_I expected her to turn around and walk away, but instead she knelt down and smiled at me, asking if I was okay. _

_This was the first turn of events that made me find comfort that day, and if she had of walked away then and there I still would've written this article about her..._

_However she didn't. _

_She offered me a drink and then further handed me twenty dollars. I know that this was pure luck, because she could've been at the other end of the subway, or there could've been another homeless man in the space I accommodated. But that doesn't matter. Because she still did it._

_I hope that she will read this article, because my actions were inexcusable. _

_This woman, Bella Swan, is the cause for my heartfelt apologies and my grateful thanks. She insisted that I return to her apartment, get clean clothes and a place to stay for the night._

_Because it was Christmas._

_I complied with her request, and all night I thought about telling her the truth, I thought about explaining everything. I felt incredibly guilty that I couldn't talk to her properly, because everything I would have to say would be a lie. I didn't want to lie any more than I had to._

_She'd offered to let me join her and her family for Christmas dinner, something I had to refuse, because even though I'd drank her hot chocolate, eaten her sandwiches and used her hot water, that would definitely be crossing the line._

_Bella Swan is not a rich woman. She has a basic job, works long hours and lives in a simplistic apartment, something which surprised me because she'd handed me twenty dollars with no hesitation._

_So once again Bella, I'm sorry._

_I also however, need to thank you for what you've done for me. Not the food, or the place to sleep, but the realisation of what life really is._

_I'm honoured to have met you, I'm full of gratitude for the things you've shown me. You've made me realise that family is one of the most important things you can ever have, above money or personal possessions. You have made me realise what friendship, inspiration, life, family... And love truly is..._

_Oh and one more thing..._

_It's Christmas._

_Reporter: Edward Cullen, Seattle Times._

I blinked as I finished the article, letting out a breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I could feel the tears in my eyes and as I blinked I heard them drip onto the paper.

He wasn't homeless at all.

I guess it all made sense now... He kept saying he shouldn't be doing this... He kept saying this was wrong...

He was a reporter, who let me make a complete ass out of myself by showing him some hospitality.

But no, I couldn't believe that. Most of this article was about me, most of this article was thanking me and asking for forgiveness.

I couldn't do anything _except_ forgive him...

I was closer to him in ways I didn't even realise were possible.

My dream of Christmas romance had come true.

I'd fallen in love overnight.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as I skimmed over the article again.

How was I supposed to find him?

I wiped my eyes, biting down on my lip as I considered my next move.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind me and if I didn't recognise the sound of him when he'd done that, saying my name with his familiar honeyed tone would've done the trick.

"Bella..."

I spun around on my stool, my eyes widening as I set eyes on him.

His hair was still a mess, but he was cleanly shaved with a suit visible underneath his long pea coat. His deep green eyes were guarded again, as if waiting for my reaction.

He was the picture of class and money.

I let out another breath, looking down as my cheeks reddened under his gaze.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke low so only I could hear, although the cafe wasn't busy and the few customers that were here sat at the other end, "I shouldn't have done what I did... But I couldn't help it... I wanted to get to know you better..."

I gazed up at him again, stepping down off the stool as I dropped the paper onto the counter. We stared at each other for an immeasurable moment before he spoke again, "I think I might be in love with you..."

My heart, which had been beating audibly louder and faster since I'd finished reading the article, now jumped at the prospect of him loving me back.

I reached out quickly, slapping his right cheek firmly with my hand. I watched as he flexed his jaw and the skin reddened a little, "I deserved that." He admitted, and already I could see the fire in his eyes fading after his declaration of love.

"That's for lying to me." I whispered, afraid my voice would crack.

His eyes met mine once more and I stepped closer, taking the chance that I hoped wouldn't backfire, "And this is for making me fall in love with you."

I took his face in my hands quickly, stepping onto my tiptoes to crush my lips to his. Almost instantly, his arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up to make it easier for the both of us to get closer.

He kissed me deeper and I could feel his smile against mine as he reached to run his fingers through my hair. I sighed against him, laying my forehead to his as our kiss ended.

"It's Christmas." I whispered.

He chuckled, nodding before he kissed me again quickly, "It's Christmas." He confirmed.

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so!**

**Please review! I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
